Hentai Arahoushi
by The-Dual-Duel-Swords
Summary: I thought this up last year. Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart, but who will mend it? Well, read to find out if you haven't already figured it out...dammit just read it and review!
1. Hentai Arahoushi Chapter 1

Hentai Arahoushi  
  
Title: Hentai Arahoushi Based on: Inuyasha magna and television show Author: Dual_Deal_Swords Date Written: Wednesday, 2-5-03 Chapter Title: Nevermore, Never Again  
  
Once upon a time there was a hanyou called, Inuyasha and a human named Kagome. But they aren't the only ones who would play a role in this story of life. There was three others a youkai child named Shippo, a youkai exterminator called Sango, and the traveling monk, Miroku. They traveled in pack, a strange assortment really. They all had their reasons.to defeat the evil hanyou Naraku who had wronged them all in some way or another and to seek out the shards of the Shikon No Tama.  
  
Upon a particularly sunny and seemingly cheerful day, Inuyasha and Kagome were found quarrelling, but this was no ordinary fight or disagreement among friends. This was an all out battle of the tongue and heart!  
  
The temperamental hanyou, Inuyasha had gone too far this time and was just about to break the only woman, whom had accepted for him as he was, heart, with his cruel and harsh words, "Bitch, you're nothing compared to Kikyou, nothing but a weak imitation!", his words edged with the sharp bitterness of malice.  
  
Poor Kagome, responded in a way quite unusual for her, instead of using the subduing spell that forced Inuyasha to eat the ground, she simply nodded her head and fell to her knees as tears rolled in waves down her creamy white face. "You're right I'm nothing..nothing but a weak..."  
  
But her words were cut off by the monk, Miroku whom had been watching from the sidelines, he jumped between the two blocking Kagome from the rash Inuyasha and spoke in a tone that promised pain to the hanyou if he dared go against what he said, "Shut up! You Idiot go back to your dead girlfriend and leave Kagome alone".  
  
Inuyasha stood in shook as he heard Kagome's sobs from behind the fearsome and pissed-off monk. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Hell, he'd thought she'd "sit" him into oblivion, or rather a six-foot hole. Inuyasha blinked and stared at the monk as he hissed at him these words, "Go leave Lady Kagome be, you've hurt her badly and now you will pay. Go back to the dead woman made of earth and bones. Go one you betray the only woman who has ever accepted you as you are and loved you unconditionally. You fool".  
  
Inuyasha had not the time to let these words sink in for he suddenly smelt the smell of Kikyou the putrid smell of earth and bones long gone. He foolishly dashed off without a second glance behind, and ran to his dead wench.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku pulled Kagome into his arms and let her cry every tear on her shoulder. He rocked her back and forth gently and patted her back in comfort, whispering in her ear that everything would be okay. He did not even grope her as he usually would have done, his hands stayed exactly where they should have been, on the small of her back and draped lightly around her waist no farther no lower.  
  
Kagome cried and cried on Miroku's shoulder, her heart felt as if it was being wrenched in two perfect halves, it burned with the pain of betrayal and pained her deeply. She knew then that her dreams of being with Inuyasha would never ever come true, never. Even though, the hanyou had broken her heart she still forgave him in the deep recesses of her torn heart and knew that Inuyasha would never love her but she would always consider Inuyasha her first love, the first man who had ever made her feel like she was drifting on clouds of bliss when she looked into his eyes. With that one decision she fell straight out of love with Inuyasha and stopped her crying, and looked up at the monk whom had comforted her, "I'm done crying, now."  
  
Miroku blinked in surprise and nodded his head, releasing her but not before patting her back gently, much to Kagome's surprise she expected him to pat her body much lower than that. Miroku smiled gently at her surprise in this for he too had made his own decisions during the time he held her. He decided that he would mend her heart that he would care and nurture her and make up for what the hanyou gave not. He already knew he cared for Kagome deeply, and now he would let it be known. But, first he must give the lady proper respect and try his damnest to not grope her or Sango, whom was away on a side trip of her own.  
  
Author Note: Well, that would be the first chapter. Yeha, I know kinda of.well not too good. But, deal with me and perhaps my grammer will improve with every review. I love reviews you see and I would really appreciate if you would review, bearing in mind I'm only 12 and I thought up this story last year. 


	2. Hentai Arahoushi Chapter 2

Hentai Arahoushi  
  
Title: Hentai Arahoushi Based On: Inuyasha, magna and television show Author: Dual_Duel_Swords Date: Thursday 06-02-03 Chapter Title: Earth and Bones, Appealing Flesh  
  
A week from the time me left Inuyasha-tachi. Miroku was in great pain, self-inflicted torture you might say, for he was battling his every instinct and not groping the women of the group. His hand twitches but he restrains himself, but just barely.  
  
Kagome was still battling herself and her emotions, for she had found every time that Inuyasha stole off at night, a torrent of tears swept down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to restrain them. She had not noticed Miroku's strange behavior, or the absence of gropes.  
  
Sango however, had noticed and had wondered about this phenomenon. She watched the houshi's every move, waiting till the perverted priest to grope either her or Kagome, but much too her amazement none came only the sight of a pained looking houshi-sama and a twitching hand. She pondered this for several days before she found the caring looks Miroku sent Kagome's way and concluded, "Houshi-sama is in love".  
  
Inuyasha was in mortal pain, every time he smelt salty tears on Kagome after his midnight rendezvous with Kikyou the incarnation of Kagome. His first love meant so much to him and he so desperately wanted to put her wandering and restless spirit to rest, but his feelings for Kagome was so cumbersome to his mission.  
  
Shippo was worried and angry with Inuyasha for his heart gave a painful wrench every time Kagome attempted to give him her usual happy smile, but a weak sad smile was the only thing she could manage to give the kitsune child. He tried so hard to cheer the one he considered his mother, but to no avail. He then turned against the hanyou, turning into a pink ballon and biting Inuyasha's ears, to make him pay for the pain he inflicted on dear Kagome.  
  
All was not well in their small group, and they missed Kagome's ever ready smile and laughter. They missed to cheerful banter between Inuyasha and Kagome. But, now it all seemed like a happy dream from long long ago. Alas, only pain and trouble was brewing in our beloved group. What will these changes bring? We do not know, we must watch and wait as the story unravels....  
  
  
  
Author Note: Hip Hip Hooray!! I love reviews, I'm so happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Oh, and look what a fast and speedy update I made, aren't I just the nicest author around, providing you wonderful readers with a nice agnsty romance. Yep, Yep Now review, review, review! Oh, and I can't figure out how to get my paragraphs to appear spaced on Fanfiction.net.really bites! Sorry. 


End file.
